Black Winged Birds
by HyougaAkira
Summary: Roxas is a prostitute, sinking day by day into his depression. Axel is a talented music student, struggling to make ends meet. When Axel accepts a job to play nights at Club Jenova, will he be able to save the boy always hanging out at the bar?
1. Sun on the Water

Hi, first story, everyone. Just a quick start for a fic, if the response is positive I'll continue. Cause we all want to see MORE Axel-Roxas AU fics. Never too much.

Before you ask, there WILL be more dialogue later.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. Hell, I don't even have the games. Which explains why this is AU. The characters are from the games in terms of names and appearances, but besides that they're mine. 'Kay?

* * *

The misty gray light of an early-morning sun, barely penetrating the smog of Hollow Bastion, twinkled on the river and threw bright shimmers across the fronts of the well-built houses on the east bank. It was almost pretty, thought a slim blonde as he stood in the graffitied archway. Staring across the water, he could see lights flicker on in the houses as the exercise-oriented middle-agers jogged through the riverside park. The vision of a perfect city, well-trimmed gardens before clean houses in pale pastels and light grays, with the sun sparkling from the gleaming towers of the downtown area. Families with laughing mothers and fathers holding their grinning children, perhaps a dog or a cat standing with them.

Roxas snorted, and turned away from the river. Here there were no joggers, no clean gardens or grinning families. He continued walking along the gum-coated sidewalk, exhaustion-dulled blue eyes staring at his feet. Looking ahead, he could see miles along a narrow street lined with worn-out cinderblock buildings, miles of trash in the gutters. The boy turned again, drawing the sides of his trenchcoat around himself to ward off the early-morning chill. No matter that it was summer; it was always on the chilly side here.

He glared down the empty street and narrowed his eyes, giving parked cars the finger as he knocked on the door of the apartment building he called a home. The owner, used to his early-morning arrivals, ducked his head as the blonde passed and quietly shut the door behind him. The boy walked by without a glance and headed up the stairs. It had been a long night.

Opening his apartment door with a jiggle of the key, Roxas removed his heavy boots and made a beeline for the bed. Draping coat over the back of a chair, he lay down, closing his eyes in a vague attempt at sleep.

He gave up. It looked like today would be another day without rest. The boy stomped over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as he glanced in the mirror.

"Fuck you," Roxas muttered as deep blue eyes turned away in disgust. He wasn't here for the mirror. The blonde turned on the shower, dropping his clothes and kicking them over to the side of the room with a bare foot. The water was icy. He didn't care. Scrubbing himself all over, he lay down in the cracked porcelain tub, head back as the cold water thundered against his chest, feeling the ache as the night finally caught up with him.

The boss had gone last, as usual. A kindness, letting his cute little friend (the words accompanied by a mocking ruffle of the hair) get prepared first, the man told him, tossing his long hair back with a smirk. Prematurely gray, it matched his icy, shimmering eyes. Kindness, from him. What a laugh. The blonde ran his hand through his wet hair, giggling quietly at the gesture. It was that hair that had got him in trouble, wasn't it? That and the eyes. Sephiroth loved both of them. "Just like your brother," Roxas whispered, quoting the words murmured in his ear each night. "Isn't that right, Cloud?" he asked, running his hands across his torso. "Just what you wanted, a brother who would follow in your oh-so-illustrious footsteps."

Before the boss, it had been the usual assortment of businessmen, lawyers, and professors at the college across the water. Twelve tonight. No wonder he was tired.

The tub was nearly full. Roxas reached out a pale leg to turn the water off, nudging the handle until it stopped. He bit his lip and reached down to clean himself, meticulously checking for tears and finding none. Finished, he closed his eyes again and slipped under the water, letting his breath go in a stream of bubbles as he lay on the bottom, feeling the peace as the water muted his senses. Forever, just like this, didn't sound so bad, he thought…

He crashed to the surface, lungs burning, as he gulped breaths on unwelcome air, as his sixteen-year-old body shook. Roxas got out, draining the tub as he toweled himself dry and wandered over to the bed, tucking himself again between the scratchy sheets as he ran a long, sharp fingernail across his chest. Once, twice, thirteen times tonight, thirteen lines of red and he could finally fall asleep. Sapphire eyes slid shut as he counted his breaths, falling asleep to the sounds outside as the slums woke up.

* * *

It felt like only minutes had passed when the garish ring of his alarm clock woke Roxas up. He moaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before reluctantly getting out of the bed and wandering over to the window. A glance outside showed the sun setting over the flat rooftops of nearby buildings, mainly housing for the factories that were the lifeblood of this part of the city. Factories, seedy clubs, and cheap housing for the denizens of both.

He shook himself and turned away from the window. He didn't have the time to daydream, he had to get to the club. Work started soon.

The blonde turned towards the bathroom, glancing in the mirror to confirm that the lines on his chest had faded and last night's bruises were gone as well. He cursed as he stubbed his toe on the dressed, reaching down for his eyeliner. Delicately applying it, he surveyed his appearance in the mirror. It would do, Roxas decided. No lipstick was necessary, and his skin was naturally smooth, no need for any coverup. He left the bathroom, reaching out for the clothes that remained unfolded at the foot of the bed. Pulling out a stretchy fishnet shirt and a loose pair of gray jeans, he reached towards his desk to pick up a pair of black-and-white striped gloves.

Dressed, the blue-eyed boy pulled on his boots and picked up his coat, shrugging it on as he left the apartment. He quickly went down the concrete-and-metal stairs and left the building, nodded to the owner as he passed. Pushing open the heavy door, he half walked, half ran down the street to work. Club Jenova, Sephiroth's own little playground.

Today was Sunday, June 21st. His birthday, the longest day of the year, and the shortest night. "Happy birthday, Roxas." He whispered the words to himself. Another night of selling yourself to men who want some stress relief because they can't get along with their wives. Another day of dreamless sleep... if you're lucky. And tomorrow the same thing. Happy birthday, Roxas. Happy birthday.


	2. Fire Trucks, Apples, and Pyrotechnics

Thank you very much, my lurvely reviewers! I'm ecstatic to receive such positive attention! So here's the second chapter, a couple hours early. Despite some interesting events earlier, I was in the mood to write, so here it is!

My reviewers thus far: Obezyanka Nol, Manipulator-of-Illusion, Break of Dusk, and lovetheHams

You all get cookies from me, if I could transmit cookies by internet! Wonderful as the web is, it is not the best for sharing pastries... oh well. I'll e-hug you instead! hugs

Reviews are quickly supplanting food as my primary source of fuel, so aid my transformation into another author and review addict!

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. So don't sue me, I'm just playing around with your characters, makers of KH!

* * *

Axel stretched his long limbs out to their fullest, tilting his head backwards in a full-force yawn.

Axel stretched his long limbs out to their fullest, tilting his head backwards in a full-force yawn. His stomach growled as he did, and so, getting up from the air mattress that was his bed in this hole-in-wall apartment, he embarked on a mighty quest to fill his stomach.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the redhead made his way to the refrigerator, and pulled it open to find a nice, roasted ham, complete with cranberries.

No, not really. But it was a nice thought.

The contents of this particular refrigerator were, as far as he could tell, a piece of pizza stuck to the back wall, growing a thick film of mold; an apple in a similar state of inedibility, and a toothbrush. The twenty-year-old narrowed his eyes at the last, wondering why the hell it was in the fridge, before spotting a Tupperware container sitting in the back, behind the apple. Grinning, he fished it out and, with a triumphant cry, opened the lid to find… eggplant casserole.

If his eyes had been narrowed before, they now shrunk to slits. Eggplant. All the food he had, and it happened to be eggplant. Axel _hated_ eggplant. Face falling, the man made his way over to the window, trailing curses as he dumped the unsavory contents of the container out the window. At least the pigeons could get a meal out of this. Of course, his stomach continued to make its displeasure known as he returned to the bed, shaking out his sheets before heading to the tiny bathroom to shower.

Axel showered quickly, not even attempting to wrestle his spiky hair into something more orderly than the usual mane. It wouldn't work anyways, and would cost valuable time. With no food and no money to BUY food, he had only one resort.

He would have to brave Zexion and Demyx.

The redhead grimaced at the thought. They were long odds anyways… Zexion most definitely wore the pants in that relationship, and he was a late sleeper. And by late sleeper, Axel meant that you'd be lucky to see him before noon. But with Demyx, there was a chance… the blonde was tough to sleep through, and enjoyed waking others up at hours that generally brought the response "What the fuck are you doing," almost invariably accompanied by a sharp blow to the head. If he didn't catch Zexy before he fully woke up, the hungry boy could kiss breakfast money goodbye. Miser.

These musings carried Axel through getting dressed (not something that required much thought; there were only so many combinations of plain black T and discount black jeans). Shrugging on the black coat that had been Zexion's birthday gift two years back and shouldering his backpack, Axel twirled his keys around a finger and tucked them into his pocket, then left the apartment.

The sun was bright as Axel dashed up the stairs to the top floor, noticing again the contrast to his subterranean bedroom. Clean hallways with nice (for an apartment complex) carpets lining the floor. Long legs quickly taking him to his friends' door, he raised his hand to knock, and paused. There was a noise.

"Zex-! Aah! Aah!"

Axel turned away, face setting a world record for fastest blush. Looks like Demyx HAD found a way to wake his boyfriend up in the mornings. Almost running along the corridor, he turned his attention towards the ceiling, counting the tiles to block out the crescendo-ing noises from down the hall.

The redhead was relieved when he finally made it outside. Taking a gulp from the water-fountain outside the building's entrance, he grimaced at the city-water taste but swallowed it anyways. If nothing else, it prevented his stomach from trying to eat itself.

But damn it, it wasn't fair! Demyx and Axel had always been best pals, ever since he lit the blonde's hair on fire his first day at the orphanage. Instead of shrieking, as most people would, the boy played with it before realizing that he should put it out. But instead of dumping water on his head, the spaz jumped into the river, sparking an hour-long rescue, complete with fire trucks. Axel had decided to prank the firemen; he HATED them and their trucks… despite the color. Demyx had convinced them somehow to let him play with one of the fire hoses, not knowing Axel was about to turn it on.

They'd be inseparable ever since.

Both had been accepted to Radiant Garden Academy of Fine Arts, Demyx for his guitar and sitar, Axel for vocals and special effects (his audition had included a prominent pyrotechnics display that left one audience member with her antenna-like bangs singed off). And at RG, Demyx had met Zexion in his Advanced Music Theory class.

Axel still wasn't sure how it had happened, though he had a hunch that Demyx fell for Zexion because the silent boy was the only person who didn't tell him to shut up, and Zexion simply got used to the other boy's chatter as nice background noise. In any case, the emo boy's family was loaded, enough to get him and his boyfriend a cushy apartment on the top floor of a building right next to campus and help out Axel from time to time. Their fridge wouldn't be empty, the redhead thought with a scowl. It would be loaded with sweets (for Demyx) and large quantities of healthy food alternatives for Zexion, like celery and peppers and baguettes and apples and-

The green-eyed boy shook his head sharply. If he kept this up, he really would starve before lunch time. So he turned and jogged towards the school's west-facing gate, where the maintenance staff were located. Opening the door to the maintenance headquarters, Axel caught a whiff of apples from the other room. Padding quietly in, he reached out a hand for the juiciest apple he could see.

And stopped suddenly as callused fingers closed on his ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marluxia's pink hair, and immediately started to bargain for his life.

"Marly, I swear I really need an apple just this once, my fridge is empty and Zexy and Dem are having some 'fun' (accompanied by a wink and a smirk) so I can't bother them! Plus, I promise I'll plant the seeds when I'm done and use the core as fertilizer!" Axel stood stock still, hoping that the pink-haired man would take pity on him.

"Those two? Are they really that vocal?" Marluxia replied with an innocent expression.

"Eh? Well, Demyx is, Zexy's completely silent as usual… wait a minute! Marly, you can't ask me for details on them! That's just creepy, man!" The redhead grinned at his friend. "Plus, I know your recent boy toys are all away, but that doesn't mean you can get off to those two. I can't let you, as a friend… it'd scar you for life."

The gardener smiled back. "So says the guy who hasn't gone on a date in years. You shouldn't be talking, you know. But given the gravity of the situation and the fact that you're way too skinny already, you can have the apple. Stop by for dinner, too. Larx is making samosas."

Axel hugged his friend. "Thanks! But I can't make dinner today. You know that Kadaj kid? He says his brother wants to meet with me, says he might let me play at a club. And I need a night job. The cooking job just barely covers school, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Get off to class now, Professor Valentine will kill you if you're late again."

The redhead started. "Fuck, I do have history first today… gotta run, Marly!" He turned to go. "Pack up some samosas for me, okay?" he asked over his shoulder as he started running.

The Social Sciences department, dubbed the S.S. by the students, was located in what had been a large church centuries ago. After extensive remodeling and the construction of a large tower, it was easily the most intimidating building on campus, ruled over by one Vincent Valentine. The man was almost as famous for his red overcoat as he was for his icy gaze and frighteningly polite manners. He also taught the Science of Warfare class. Axel had not been aware when he'd signed up.

After an hour's worth of lecturing, Axel was relatively certain that his teacher had stolen years of his life using only his eyes. At least his grade wouldn't suffer. Practical experience was a very useful tool in the class. Now it was time for work. Whistling merrily, the tall boy headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Axel blinked in the sunlight, running a hand through his hair as he left the school kitchens, before turning to walk home. He had just enough time to pick up the promised samosas and bike over to the club. All the way on the other side of town, too. This job had better work out.

Waving to Demyx and Zexion as they passed, the redhead started jogging, then broke into a full run, long legs quickly carrying him to the apartment building. Setting out a black button-down with flame motifs at the cuffs and a pair of black boot-cut jeans, he stripped and showered before dressing at top speed. Pausing only grab a mix tape and his bike, Axel hopped on and started the long ride over the river to Club Jenova.

Okay, people! Chapter two is officially up. Chapter three... hard to name a time-scale, but it should be within a week, probably on the two-to three days scale. Why is Seph calling for Axel? What's poor lil' Roxie doing (or who smirk)? Are they gonna meet? When will we REALLY meet Cloud, Leon, Demyx, Zexion, Sora, Riku, and all our other familiar buddies? Will we? All these questions and more answered next time!

* * *

Tootles, love you all! Except for the ones who don't review! So yeah, review for me. Pwease?

I honestly don't know how long this is gonna be. I'm just writing a chapter at a time with no concept of how the plot will go or anything like that! Whimsy! Yes!

That's about all, I'll talk to you all later!

Waitwait, I forgot! Most people online call me Aki-chan. So yeah, you can use that if you wanna talk to me or are posting a long review (please? with helpful tips about writing better?). Okay, that's it now. I promise. I hope.


	3. Nice to Meet You, Scary Man

Whoo, sorry, everyone. Things have been busy... a high-speed summer job (teacher's assistant at a nearby college... geh, biology). Besides that, I suppose it's because I've been feeling better. I tend to only write when depressed... maybe I should try writing when I'm NOT feeling bad? Oh well. Nice to see everyone again.

I own nothing, I am no one, and if I had anything to do with Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or its names, do you think I'd have to teach conceited high-schoolers how to do a Western Blot?

This chapter, we'll meet the Boss, Axel will tell us a bit about his buddies, and Roxas will make fashion choices. Our poor little blonde will then meet our dirt-poor not-so-little redhead and then? Well, read and find out.

Reviews make me smile and write faster. The more you write, the more I write. So review! Thanks all, luv ya!

* * *

Axel locked his bike to the rack, placed a discreet distance from the door.

Axel locked his bike to the rack, placed a discreet distance from the door. A poster on the wall nearby thanked him for riding his bike and saving gasoline. The redhead grinned. An environmentally-minded pimp. What was the world coming to?

He walked through the club's doors, approaching the entrance kiosk. Later it would be mobbed, but the club didn't open for another hour. It was manned by a bored-looking man in his twenties, with Kadaj's silver hair, cropped short. He looked to be taking a break, having a smoke in the booth.

"Hi, my name is Axel," the redhead introduced himself. He smiled charmingly. "A classmate of mine named Kadaj told me to come here. He said something about a job, singing in the club. Am I in the right place?" Axel slid the card Kadaj had given him through the window-slot.

The well-built man grunted. "Yeah, he mentioned he'd be sending someone along. The name's Loz, I'm Kadaj's big brother. Follow me, I'll take you to meet the boss."

* * *

Roxas dreamt.

The stars above him were beautiful, he knew that. And he was on a swingset, just like child again. The ground was far below him, concrete and buildings of mud. With each pump of his legs and lean of his torso the stars grew closer, brighter. He reached out a hand for the stars, but they were still too far. The ground was a blur now, just a gray-brown streak beneath his bare feet as the creaking of the swing's hinges died down, and there was nothing but the sound of the wind in his ears as he reached out once more for the stars.

He had to reach them. Had to. Pale hands stretched out to the light he could see, twinkling so tantalizingly near, and closed. The light burned, but he didn't care. It was his now, he finally had it, and now he was falling from the swing, legs flapping helplessly behind him as his eyes remained focused on the star in his hands. It was fire, life and light, cruel and warm, it was his. Falling, he pressed it to his chest as the world went dark.

* * *

Axel stared at the man seated before him. Tall with long gray hair tied back, sitting with absolute confidence and a smirk on his perfect features. His presence was unbelievable, like royalty. This was Sephiroth.

The smirk widened into a smile as the man began to speak in soft, clipped tones. "Kadaj was very impressed by your performance, Axel. So impressed, in fact, that he immediately messaged me that he had found a band to play here at the club. I have been looking to expand into the live music business in this city. Do you think that you could spearhead that effort? Can your band live up to being my first showcase performance?"

Axel stared, almost forgetting to speak. Usually he could talk to anyone, without nervousness, but this man was different, maybe because of the "I could kick your ass, but I don't have to" aura he exuded. Wetting his lips, he began, and was shocked to hear himself stutter. "W-well, I'm not sure how suited The Organization is for that kind of stuff, but if you want a sample of our music, then I have a CD right-"

"Spare me," the silver-haired man dismissed. This time there was the barest hint of coldness in his voice. "I'm interested in your live performances, not your CD. Stage charisma. Can you provide me with that?"

Axel worked up the nerve to grin. He could do this, scary boss or not. "Play a CD and I'll sing and play the guitar along with it. The rest of the guys are on their way, but if you want to make sure the frontman can keep up, you're welcome to try me."

Sephiroth stared at the student in front of him. It had been a long while since someone had talked to him like that. It was… refreshing. He should probably take offense, but… Oh well. He smirked instead. "We shall wait for your band-mates; I have time. While we wait, sit. Tell me about yourself. How did you get your start in music?"

Axel sat where the man had gestured, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "I actually got my start in music back at the orphanage I was raised in. I'd been there for a while, and one day this shrimpy little blond kid arrives, carrying a guitar case. Social workers said he was a new orphan, but he didn't really seem it. No sobbing or anything, you know? Hyperactive little fucker. Just sat down outside the door and started playing some wicked fast rock piece, then just got up and ran around the whole building a few times. That was Demyx, he's the lead guitarist now. He started teaching me some stuff back then, and I liked the music so we started getting our hands on whatever guitars and CDs we could find." The redhead smiled. "That's pretty much how I got started. I think Dem's father was a musician, which is why he knew guitar so young. He doesn't talk about it, though. Do you want me to talk about how things went after the orphanage?"

Sephiroth gestured for him to continue. "Please."

Axel took a deep breath before starting. "We both got into RG Academy, and joined this guy Xemnas' band. He was a senior and a real asshole… I don't know how Saix- his boyfriend- stood him. They had Luxord, Xigbar, Vexen, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Larxene. It was a really big band, but all of them except Zexion and Larxene graduated. Marluxia stayed around as the gardener, he had a real green thumb. Larx is the drummer, she kicks ass but don't piss her off cause she will make your life friggin miserable. Zexion plays bass and makes out with Demyx onstage. He's pretty cool for a rich kid. He foots the bill for most of our band expenses. Marluxia will sometimes play with us if he's not working and has nothing better to do. He plays keyboard, and is usually free on Friday nights. We've got a guy named Riku who helps us set up and handles the sound booth, he goes to the school too. As for song-writing, it's mainly me and Demyx, though Zex helps with the lyrics. I guess you'd put our style as somewhere between pop and alternative and hard rock… always has a strong beat, usually pretty fast-paced."

The singer sighed. "That's about how we got where we are right now. Anything you want more detail on?" He had to admit, it was a bit odd that Sephiroth would be taking such an interest in his musical history, but whatever. He'd go with it.

Sephiroth cocked his head, as though considering a question. As the silver-haired man opened his mouth to speak, Loz stuck his head in through the club's doors. "Boss, the rest of the band is here. Let them in?"

The club's owner nodded. "Yes, Axel and I had just finished." He turned to the redhead. "Go set up. You should have time to play a tentative set, at least. I have some business to take care of, and will be back in no more than twenty minutes."

Axel almost saluted before catching himself, shaking hands with the taller man, and quickly walking to go set up. Shit, but that guy was scary.

* * *

Roxas woke up to his ancient alarm clock shrieking the evening news. It was six o'clock, and he had an hour to get ready before Sephiroth expected his ass at the club.

He took a cold shower, then sat with his knees to his chest under the cold water until he felt himself start to shiver, eyes closed and thinking of nothing.

Rousing himself from the shower, the blue-eyed boy applied his eyeliner and lip gloss, then walked slowly over to the suitcase that served as his dresser. He didn't need many clothes, and this made it easy to take them to the laundromat.

Loose pants today, he decided as he surveyed his choices. Not black... he'd been wearing a lot of black pants recently. The light khakhi, then. He pulled them on, neglecting underwear. No point in underwear when wearing loose pants, and there was always the chance of them getting torn. He'd as soon not deal with it. He tucked his keyring into the pants pocket, fingering the sharp metal tools attached to it.

The white shirt would go well with the pants. Roxas pulled it on slowly, careful of the tight garment, wincing as it settled into place against his scraped chest. At least it wouldn't move around too much. The scratches skirted the edges of the deep V-neck cut into the form-fitting, revealing piece of fabric.

Dark boots without socks, then the ever-present black coat over the whole ensemble, and he was ready to go. He checked the keyring once more, and stepped out, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Axel sat backstage with his companions, passing around a good-luck drink of simple sake. They'd played well enough for Sephiroth, and he was having them start after his third lieutenant, Yazoo, announced them. Yazoo was always chosen for announcements. His long hair and delicate face played well to club's clientele.

Demyx lay sprawled on the couch, leaning on Zexion, chattering about a beach he'd heard about. Zexion was running his hand through Demyx's hair, nodding absently. Larxene stood, leaning against the wall and spinning a drumstick in her fingers. Riku was running his fingers through the keychain he always kept with him. Axel loved to tease him about being a love-sick sop. He didn't even remember the kid's name. Something like Sarah or something.

Yazoo broke the still, walking in from the raised stage. "It's your show. Do well." He nodded at them as he passed.

With a yawn, Larxene pushed off the wall. "Get your asses moving, boys. Let's get this done with."

Axel nodded, and punched Riku lightly in the arm to wake him from his trance. The two on the couch stood and the entire contingent ran out on stage.

Grabbing the mic stand as the others took their places behind him, Axel cried out "What's up, Jenova!" He waited for the answering roar to fade. "We're Organization XIII, and we'll be playing your music for you tonight! Let me introduce, on guitar, the very talented whiner Demyx!" The blonde stepped forward, grinned, and waved to the club. "On bass, our favorite emo-boy, Zexion!" The small man flipped him the bird, then gave the audience a small wave. "On drums, Larxene the bitch queen!" The woman kicked him in the back, nodded to the audience, and sat at the drums. "Ouch. In the sound booth, Riku the love-sick pretty-boy!" Riku opted to shout "Axel, you mother-fucker!" into the booth's mic. "And just as pretty-boy said, I'm Axel, and yes, I am an asshole. Don't fuck with me or I'll burn you." He laughed. "Now, we're gonna start off with a nice fast song. A tribute to MSI, Seven-Eleven!"

And so they began.

* * *

Roxas looked up at the stage. Live music? That was a new one. But it was nice and fast and everyone was moshing, so he had no choice but to join in. The band was pretty good. That singer definitely knew how to play to the audience, dashing all over the stage and showing off his thin body. Pretty face, too, especially with those tattoos. Not bad.

He figured he had an hour and a half to dance and drink before Sephiroth called him in for work. Until then, he'd dance until he could barely walk.

* * *

Phew! Okay, that was a long one... for me, at least. I need to learn to actually write. Please review, particularly nice, harsh, biting reviews that tell me in no uncertain terms what a bad writer I am! That way I can improve, I'm happy, you're happy, and it all works out!

See ya next time, and note that I place no date for the next chapter... let's hope it's soon!


End file.
